The invention relates to a non-woven net fabric and a method of making the web or fabric. Various prior art patents such as Patchell U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,415; Seymour U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,746; and Wyckoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,876 show non-woven nets. The differential stretching step of the method of the invention provides a web with uniform characteristics without thick junctions found in the prior art which can be undesirable for certain end uses such as diapers or dressings. The thick junctures found in the prior art can cause skin irritation. These prior art patents do not employ the specific gears recited to accomplish the drawing step.